conjunto de historias no salidas de mi bloc de ideas edición 2017
by Double Danger
Summary: aqui mis historias olvidadas e intentos de otras cosas del el año 2017, puede haber de todo un poco de pokemon, MLP, Naruto, IS, Splatoon y cualquiera cosa este lugar tambien sera llenado con historias de los siguientes años. esto lo ago por año nuevo
1. La Historia de IS: Infinite Stratos

En un mundo donde una tragedia marco el fin de la humanidad es nuestro escenario pues la tragedia se llevo consigo el 96.9% de la población masculina y tan solo un 5.3% en la población femenina, se preguntaran que fue lo que paso… sencillo una enfermedad mortal comenzó a aparecer y como la mayoría de hombres eran los infectados se pensó que se originaba en los hombres, las mujeres respondieron matando a los enfermos pero como se creía que ser originaba en los hombres comenzaron a exterminar hombres a diestra y siniestra.

Esto no habría sido posible si cierta doctora muy infantil no ubiera inventado los Infinite Stratos o IS para abreviar

Hubo un gran periodo de tiempo antes de que las mujeres se dieran cuenta de su error, uno de los pocos hombres vivos antes de suicidarse para no morir por las mujeres dijo "Los hombres creen en lo que ven y las mujeres creen en lo que oyen, por eso los hombres manejan lo militar y las mujeres la economía"muchos el 85% de los hombres sobrevivientes a esta matanza emigraron a otro lado, un 13% se suicido y un 2% se quedo para 'repoblar' pero solo querían un harem, lo malo que esos que que se quedaron mas del 90% eran hombres mayores a 50 años por lo cual no servían de mucho para el repoblamiento ya que eran casi infértiles.

El otro 10% de los que se quedaron fueron jóvenes que no pudieron emigrar a tiempo o no tuvieron el valor suficiente de suicidarse pero se negaban a tener relaciones sexuales y al pareser tomaron las unas pastillas para volver su semen inutilizable.

Con la tasa de natalidad casi en 0% las mujeres comensaron rápidamente a buscar adonde emigraron los hombres pero ningún país los detectaba, ellas estaban devastadas, se culpaban unas a otras por los errores que cometieron pues la supuesta enfermedad mortal tan solo se llevo a un 2.3% de la población masculina y un mísero 0.4% de la población femenina el resto de muertes fue provocado por la matanza.

Todas se lamentaban y para acabar no quedaban embarazadas ya que todas o murieron en la matanza protegiendo a sus hijos o nacieron niñas, los bebes, niños no mayores a 5 años todo ser humano que tuviera algo entre las piernas fue masacrado.

Esto seria el fin de la humanidad, si las mujeres no arreglaban las metaforicas cuerdas rotas entre ellas y los hombres la humanidad se extinguiría.

Pero cuando se supo la noticia de que encontraron a un chico jóven que al parecer nunca avia tomado esas pastillas las mujeres se alegraron… pero la alegría no duro mucho.

Este chico tenia un profundo odio hacia las mujeres, hubo numerosos intentos d asesinato contra ese chico… pero las que murieron fueron las atacantes.

Este chico tenia el nombre de Ichika… Ichika Orimura hermano menor de Chifuyu Orimura una de las primeras mujeres en usar un IS… y participar en la masacre que fue llamada **la purga de la sociedad.**

El fue cuidado… hasta que en medio de otro intento de asesinato pero esta ves la atacante tenia un IS… Ichika activo su IS un IS que nadie sabe de donde lo saco y porque podía ser usado por el… esto fue mejor de lo que pensaban exclamaban las lideres, con un chico que puede controlar un IS podrían dar un paso mas en el arreglo de las cuerdas metaforicas que hay entre las mujeres y los hombres… que equivocadas estaban…

Pero por ahora le toca a Ichika contar su Historia.

 **FlashBack**

Un timido Ichika después de tanto luchar por su vida todos estos años ya no podría hacer nada mas… ya no tenia armas ya no tenia valor… la perdió toda al ver a sus amigos morir… Dan… John… y su hermano mayor. Michael, solo le quedaba Ran la hermana menor de su amigo Dan

Todos murieron por un ataque con IS y solo quedaba el y Ran… pero el le prometió a Dan protegerla.

Eso lo volvió a llenarlo de valor… encaro al dúo de mujeres en sus IS, Ran le pidió que no fuera pero el tenia que protegerla.

Corrió hacia ellas aun teniendo 13 años se movía como un corredor profesional esquivo las balas aduras penas pero cuando ya lo tenían acorralado una misteriosa mujer con traje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pateo con fuerza el lugar donde esta la piloto y sorprendentemente mando a volar al IS junto con su compañera.

Después de eso Ichika perdió la conciencia por agotamiento pero antes vio a Ran acercándose a el llorando… si iva a morir no quería ver eso como última cosa así que con sus últimas fuerzas antes de desmallarse acaricio la cabeza de Ran y darle una sonrisa y se desmallo.

Cuando porfin despertó vio que estaba en un sillo y al lado de el estaba Ran abrasandolo y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero su piel aun tenia color y podía sentir calor de ella asi que no estaba muerta… eso era un alivio.

Pero cuando also la cabeza vio a la misma mujer que los salvo esta era Tabane Shinonono la inventora de los IS y una de las personas a las que le tenia mas Furia/Ira/Enojo.

Ichika se molesto de una ves y ya estaba buscando un arma pero no avia nada, Tabane se acercaba hacia Ichika con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo pero ichika no lo veía asi y sabia que no podía hacerle nada en cuerpo a cuerpo ya que tu le puedas darle una patada a un IS y mandarlo a volar sin usar un IS ya es una clara alerta de que es muy fuerte.

Cada ves mas Ichika se estaba asustando una de las principales causas de la masacre contra los hombres estaba delante de el y con una cara de felicidad que para Ichika era de miedo… el valor que antes tenia despararecio y un miedo comenso a llenarlo, cada paso que Tabane daba era un paso hacia atrás que daba Ichika hasta que se topo con una pared, su miedo creció a medida que Tabane se hacercaba, cuando dejo de avanzar y comenso a inclinarse ya Ichika estaba despidiéndose de su vida… pero solo recibió un beso en la frente… esto a Ichika lo desconserto… pero al mismo tiempo le alivio… no estaba en la mira de la inventora de los IS.

Tabane: my Ikkun… estaba muy asustada de que… tranquilo yo estoy aquí ninguna mala mujer te va a lastimar… no fue mi intención crear este desastre… Ikkun… me perdonarías.

El torbellino de emociones de Ichika era muy grande sentía ira enojo furia pero a la ves tristesa dolor y sufrimiento y alver la mirada de arrepentimiento de Tabane solo iso que aflorara un sentimiento que no avia aparecido desde hace mucho… compasión.

Ese dia Ichika confio otra ves en las mujeres… bueno solo en una… bueno en dos.

 **FlashBack End.**

Desde entonces al principio se porto un poco frio y arto pero con el tiempo se encariño otra ves con Tabane al punto de llamarla Nee-san, se convirtió en el nuevo hermano mayor de Ran aun que extrañaran a Dan el ya se avia ido.

Su relación con otras mujeres no era igual el se comportaba frio y distante y muy agresivo… puede que Tabane invento los IS pero ella no los opero ni mato a un solo hombre pero un asi se culpaba por todas las muertes, pero la otras si operaron las IS y mataron a muchos hombres y su hermana Chifuyu encabeza la lista de personas que mato a mas hombres el ya no quería el apellido Orimura asi que para se oficial de ser el hermano de Ran adquirió el apellido Gotanda.

Tabane multiples veces le dijo a Chifuyu que se detuviera pero la fama la arrastro hacia su sufrimiento.

Pero entonces paso lo inevitable… una mujer de losaltos mandos lo vio y se lo llevo cuando revelo tener un IS (creado por Tabane) fue mandado hacia la academia IS a que lo "entrenen" y que se relacione con otras chicas y talves que de el primer paso a arreglar las metaforicas cuerdas.

Bueno eso a Tabane y a Ran no le pareció bien pero Ichika les pidió que no interfieran.

Ahora estamos en la actualidad,Ichika era el unic en el bagon del tren que llevaba a la academia IS, todas las chicas estaban en otro bagon cosa que a el le hacia feliz… odiaría estar rodeado de chicas que no fueran Ran o Tabane.

Cuando porfin llego se bajo del treny siguió su camino hacia la clase 1-1.

Tabane le contruyo un reloj que al principio pareseria normal pero desplegaba pantallas holográficas y un teclado holográfico, tenia la misma potencia que un PC gaming de gama alta y además tenia una batería muy alta podía durar desplegada un dia entero, en su cuello se encontraba u collar con una forma muy tecnológica que era su IS en modo de espera.

Usando su reloj con una pantalla holográfica con un mapa de la escuela fue hacia su clase, mientras pasaba por los pasillos no podía dejar de escuchar murmullos como

¿Espera, que ese es un chico?.

Si, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?.

¡Mira ¡ ¡Tiene el mismo uniforme que nosotras!.

¡Oh! Se ve tan guapo y fuerte.

¡si! ¡Tenemos que ir a hablar con el!

Entonces, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? El no puede unirse a nosotras ¿Verdad?.

No puede utilizar un IS, sin embargo…

¿Es un ingeniero? El no se ve como uno…

Si lo es,le pediré que me repare mi IS.

Los susurros que estaba recibiendo no le afectaban, sin embargo su mano se acerco al collar y sus ojos se cerraron un poco después de escucharlos, a pesar de que los ignoraba y le prestaba mas atención a su mapa holográfico, no pudo evitar enojarse por que no estaba acotumobrado a todas ellas, las chicas lo miraban como si fuera un peligro, algunas chicas se hacercaron al el e intentaron intimidarlo… pero no funcionaron y aprendieron de la manera mas dura que el no era alquien con quien jugar.

Ichika al abrir las puertas del salón al cual iba a asistir a partir de hoy y se acerco a la mesa, de repente todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Algunas chicas que estaban en la puerta lo miraban en silencio ya sea por sorpresa o asombro. sin embargo Ichika les resto importancia y desplego una pantalla holográfica que contenía el estado de su Is y comenso a teclear con un teclado holográfico hasta que una chica se puso delante de el.

?: Wow… realmente te ves muy diferente. Tal ves incluso llegaste a madurar rápido.

La mirada de Ichika dejo de enfocar su pantalla holográfica para enfocar a la cara de la mujer de ojos ambar en frente de el, vestia un trage de negocios, con una falda de color negro algo corta y dejaba ver un un par de hermosas y según Ichika engañosas piernas que estaban adornadas con unas medias largas. Su cabello negro estba sujetado en una cola de caballo, llegando hasta la parte baja de la cintura, esto no hacia que ella fuera menos intimidante para las otras estudiantes presentes. Sin embargo Ichika no se vio afectado en lomas minimo y regreso a mirar su pantalla holográfica.

?: asi que estas aquí… Asumo que deseas omitir la introducción, Ichika.

La mujer mujer dijo eso con un tono autoritario que tenia un toque de atención y gentileza… pero también ¿culpa y pena?.

Ichika: …

Las chicas comenzaron a pensar que le estaba faltando el respeto a la gran Chifuyu Orimura, que se retiro de ser el caballero blanco y se volvió uno de las instructoras mas fuertes de la academia IS una falta de respeto hacia ella significaría una muerte segura…pero en lugar de furia solamente adopto una mirada culpable hacia su hermano de sangre.

Chifuyu: me estas poniendo la ley del hielo…¿eh? ¿ni siquiera un abraso?... bueno, creo que mi presencia aquí solamente te enoja mas.

Chifuyu puso una cara de decepción.

Chifuyu: bueno supongo que ya todos saben quien soy, y si no… soy Chifuyu… Orimura Chifuyu… seré su profesora este año donde aprenderán conceptos básicos, y aprendizaje de los IS.

Chifuyu al principio sono desanimada pero al ver que el nombre no afecto a ichika se animo un poco y uso su tono autoritario.

Mientras en al lado izquierdo de Ichika, en aciento pegado a la pared estaba Shinonono Houki, amiga de la infancia de Ichika y ella estaba preocupada por Ichika pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecida de que nada malo le paso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a la profesora de apoyo Yamada Maya un poco desalineada.

Maya: perdónenme por llegar tar…de.

Ella sintió la aura oscura que rodeaba a Ichika y todos estaban sorprendidos por esa aura.

Maya: bue…no me presento soy la profesora de apoyo de este año Maya… Yamada Maya.

El aura oscura de Ichika se desvanecio… para la felicidad de todo el mundo.

Chifuyu: bueno pasemos por las presentaciones… pero primero… Ichika Orimu…

El aura Oscura de Ichika volvió y mas fuerte.

Ichika: Gothanda… Mi apellido es Gothanda.

Chifuyu se desanimo al saber que su hermano se cambio el apellido haci que Maya continuo.

Maya: pues Ichika Gothanda puedes presentarte.

El aura Oscura de Ichika se desvaneció.

Ichika: mi nombre Es Ichika Gothanda en honor a mi mejor amigo que murió en la purga de la sociedad a manos de unas seguidoras de "Orimura-Sensei".

Ichika se introdujo con una vos seria pero cuando dijo Orimura-Sensei casi escupió en el nombre.

Eso deprimió mas a Chifuyu.

Ichika: no dire mas pues no es de su incumbencia.

Maya: pues comencemos con las presentaciones.

Time Skip: la hora del almuerzo

Ichika estaba en su silla mirando el holograma y ajustando un par de cosas cuando una chica se le acerco. Todas pensaron que ella era muy valiente, pero les sorprendio lo que dijo. Esta chica era houki.

Houki: Ichika… podrias acompañarme a almorzar.

A todas les sorprendio cuando Ichika se levanto de su silla y siguió a houki.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea Ichika cerro la puerta.

Ichika: de que quieres hablar houki.

La voz de Ichika era seria. Eso afecto un poco… la afecto mucho.

Houki: ¡so-so-solo que-que-queria que me aco-aco-acom-paña-ras a al-almor-sar!.

Houki en un arrebato de fuerza de voluntad se inclino al mismo tiempo que extendia un bento hacia Ichika y se podía notar que sollozaba.

Ichika: houki.

La voz de Ichika no era seria… era mas emotiva y casual.

Houki volvió a mirar a Ichika para ver la cara amable de Ichika… eso la hiso que se le salieran las lagrimas.

Houki se desplomo y Ichika la sujeto.

Houki: crei… Crei que me… Crei que me odiarías o me tratarias igual de frio que con las demás.

Ichika: no podría tratar frio a mi amiga de la infancia y hermana de la persona que me salvo de morir.

Eso houki le levanto mucho el animo y abraso fuertemente a Ichika al mismo tiempo que seguía llorando.

Houki: no sabes cuando me alegra que aun estes vivo… no podría… no podría vivir sabiendo eso.

Ichika: descuida estoy aquí… por lo menos no has cambiado… si no te trataría igual que las demás.

Houki se para y queda a las misma altura que Ichika y lo sigue abrasando mientras deja de llorar pero aun con los ojos llorosos.

Houki: Me alegra no haber cambiado… un momento… dijiste que soy hermana de la persona que te salvo la vida. Mi hermana Tabane te salvo.

Ichika: si, ella me salvo cuando dos mujeres con IS me acorralaron, al principio la trate un poco frio pero ella me demostró que no quiso que todo esto pasara y que muchas veces se lamenta haber creado los IS. Ella me demostró que no todas las mujeres implicadas en los IS fueron asesinas en masa… por eso Juzgo antes de cómo comportarme, entre odiarla o portarme bien… mientras no haiga decidido me portare frio.

Houki: no sabes cuanto me reconforta eso… por fin mi hermana hiso algo bien.

Justo cuando houki le iva a decir algo la campana sono.

Ichika: ya tenemos que irnos… no almorzamos para nada.

Houki: despues comemos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Ichika volvió a tener una expresión neutra y houki camuflo su felicidad con una cara neutra, eso hiso sospechar a Chifuyu.

Time Skip despues de clases.

Ichika fue llamada a una habitación… en la sección de profesores… el cuarto de Orimura Chifuyu.

Ichika estaba enojado por eso.

Toco la puerto en un ritmo que el siempre hacia e instantáneamente Chifuyu abrió la puerta y recibió el ultimo golpe porque Ichika no habia termindo su toque de puerta.

Chifuyu: me imagino que me lo merecia… no te deje terminar.

Ichika: se puede saber para que me llamaste "Chifuyu-Nee".

El tono amenazante que utilizo cuando dijo Chifuyu-Nee iso que ella se deprimiera un poco.

Ella actualmente tenia una cerveza el la mano y su rostro estaba enrrojesido, ella estaba tomando.

Ichika: cuantas tomaste.

Ichika entro a la habitación para encontrarla hecha un desastre. Y como Ichika era ordenado no encontro muy divertido.

Ichika: ¡Orimura Chifuyu!... ¡como diablos puedes ser un desastre! ¡no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo!.

Chifuyu le sonrreia a Ichika pues recordaba como era las cosas antes de la purga… ella deliberadamente desordeno su cuarto y se tomo una cerveza para que el pensara que era un desastre y que un poco del antiguo Ichika volviera. Y funcionaba a medias.

Ichika: y con esa sonrisa… no se como eres profesora… ahora para que me llamaste.

Chifuyu: la actitud pachangera de Chifuyu se fue, aun con el rostro enrrogecido le intento hablar seriamente a Ichika… pero no podía.

Chifuyu: Ichika… se que tienes una imagen muy mala de mi pero quiero que entiendas que… ¿Ichika?...

Ichika no estaba en la habitación… en su lugar habia una nota y la puerta estaba abierta.

Nota: Si estas leyendo esta carta, es seguro que intentaste convencerme de que no tenga esa mala imagen de ti… pero no escuchare tus palabras… causaste mucho daño… incluso Tabane te intento detener… pero no quisiste… asi que no te escuchare… ya no somos hermanos asi que porfavor y te lo pido con amabilidad algo que no muchas de tu genero me han dado… compórtate como una profesora, no como "mi hermana"… ATTE: Ichika Gothanda.

leer la nota molesto a Chifuyu… pero no hiso nada y comenso a ordenar su cuarto.

Mientra eso pasaba Ichika se dirigio hacia su habitación y comenzó a pensar en quien seria su compañera de cuarto y hojala sea alguien agradable como ran o houki.

Cuando porfin llego vio que levanto las sospechas de la chicas de a lado pues todas en el pasillo habían salido al verlo…

El dio un suspiro y entro a su habitación y por fin conocer a su compañera… cuando el entro vio que no habia nadie y se escuchaba la regadera asi que inmediatamente pensó que su compañera se bañaba, además de ver que que la cama cercana al baño estaba una mochila que no era suya así que tomo la otra cama, desplazo el muro corredizo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Cuando solo tenia un bóxer se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y justo al mismo tiempo alguien salió del baño… Ichika se asomo por un lado del muro corredizo solo para ver a houki con solo una toalla de baño cubriéndola.

Instantáneamente se alegro pero houki al verlo lo único que hiso fue avergonzarse.

Houki:¡qu-qu-que de-demo-demonios ha-haces aqu-aqu-aquí!.

Ichika instantáneamente volvió al muro al ver que houki le iba a lanzar algo y simplemente respondió.

Ichika: este es mi cuarto asique somos compañeros de salón y de cuarto… ¡no es Genial!.

Ichika hablo con su tono normal y no el tono frio o de enojo que usualmente usa… eso enrojeció un poco mas a houki y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Houki: Ichika…es-es-estas bi-bien co-co-con mi pre-pre-presencia ¿no?.

Ichika: ¡como no voy a estarlo!... hasta ahora eres la única con la que puedo usar este tono y este comportamiento despreocupado en toda la academia.

Houki: se erojecio un poco mas pero comenzo a vestirse.

Ichika: voy al baño asi que…

Houki: ¡no no no salgas!...

Justo en ese momento houki se habia quitado la toalla y dejo ver su buen cuerpo, ella tuvo el impulso de ir hasta donde estaba su bokken (espada de entrenamiento echa de madera) y golpearlo o algo asi para que no la viera pero algo en su mente le dijo que no hiciera haci que se lanzo a la cama antes de que Ichika viera.

Para su suerte la sabana cubrió sus partes intimas mientras Ichika pasaba sin ni siquiera verla y entro en el baño.

Houki:'justo a tiempo si no me ubiera visto desnuda… pero porque estuve a punto de tomar mi bokken… si llego a lastimarlo seria igual que ellas… perdería su buena imagen de mi… creo que devo tratar de no caer en mis impulsos… no quiero que me odie, pero… que daño habría hecho si me viera desnuda…'.

Un pensamiento de Ichika viéndola desnuda la hiso enrojecerse.

Houki: ¡claro me tacharía de pervertida!...'.

Houki comenzo a vestirse con un solo pensamiento… no echar a perder su buena relación con Ichika.

Cuando Ichika termino de bañarse y salio de la ducha vio a houki con un yukata blanco y su típico pañuelo arreglado en su pelo.

Houki: asi que eres mi compañero de habitación…

Ichika paso a su lado y fue a su lado del muro para responder.

Ichika: eso parece pues me asignaron esta habitación y a tu también asi que ya te haces la idea.

Houki: pe-pe-pediste qu-quee te colo-ca-ran en-en la mi-mis ha-habita-cion que-que la mi-mia.

Houki estaba nerviosa pues un paso en falso y podría arruinarlo todo.

Ichika: no pues, no pensé que estuvieras aquí… asi que fue solo cuestión de suerte.

Houki: oh…

El rostro de Houki se ensombrecio y resistio un impulso a golpearlo como cuando eran niños.

Ichika: pero me alegra que quedaramos en el mismo cuarto…

Esa respuesta alegro y sonrojo a houki.

Ichika: pues como dije antes eres la única que se que es diferente hasta ahora.

Esa oración aumento la alegría de houki y la iso sonrojarse mas.

Ichika: pero ahora tenemos un problema.

Eso saco a houki de sus pensamientos.

Houki: que problema.

Ichika pues dos adolecentes de la misma edad que tienen una buena relación… en el mismo cuarto… pueden dar un… par… de… problemas.

Houki escucho como a cada palabra de la oración las voz de Ichika se hacia mas lenta y oscura…

Houki: estas bien Ichika.

Ichika: esas malditas… tu lo sabias houki… que estaríamos en el mismo cuarto.

Houki: ¡no! ¡estaba muy sorprendida que quedaramos en el mismo cuarto!... ¿porque?.

Ichika movio el muro corredizo y miro a houki a los ojos.

Ichika estaba vestido con una camisa azul con bordes grises y unos pantalones cortos color crema.

Ichika se paro se hacerco a houki y se sento a lado de ella, la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

Cada paso anteriormente mensionado asusto a houki y cuando agarro sus hombros ya estaba muy asustada.

Ichika: ella quieren que lo ágamos.

Houki: ¡¿QUÉ?!.

Ichika: quieren que tengamos relaciones sexuales houki…

Houki se sonrojo tanto que su cara parecía un tomate y sin importarle lo que pasara lo abofeteo y lo empujo, Ichika cayo al suelo.

Houki instantáneamente pensó que lo habia jodido pero cuando se cuando Ichika se levanto con una sorrisa por alguna razón dejo de preocuparse.

Ichika: bueno eso es lo que esperaba… eso significa que no estas con ellas… la houki que conozco al decirle eso ya me abria golpeado con un bokken.

Houki se calmo.

Houki: ¡como quieres que reaccione al decirme eso! Ichika no baka!.

Ichika: pero eso es lo que creo que nos están haciendo… dime quien dejaría a dos adolecentes hormonales de quince años del sexo opuesto solos en una habitación sin supervisión si no es para eso.

Houki: pero tu no tomaste la pastilla que mataba tu…

Houki se sonrojo mas y apunto a la entrepierna de Ichika.

Ichika: no, Tabane no me dio ninguna… (escalofrio) según ella yo tendre que darles hijos.

Houki: se sorrojo mas, por vergüenza y por enojo.

Pero houki se imagino a ella y a Ichika teniendo relaciones sexuales… ya su cuerpo reacciono automáticamente.

Houki se lanzo hacia Ichika que estaba sentado en su cama… ahora Ichika entre la cama y houki encima de el no sabia que pensar.

Ella lo abraso y quería quitarse la ropa pero logro controlarse.

Houki: Ichika… eres hasta ahora el único hombre con… eso funcional hasta ahora… dime… que piensas que te harán…

Ichika: se que quieren que lo haga aquí, y solo tomaron la escusa de que puedo pilotear IS pero si no fuera por eso creo seguiría en la academia… donde por la masacre solo hay mujeres.

Houki soltó a Ichika y se sentó en su cama.

Houki: tu… tu tuviste… alguna amiga allá.

Ichika: no… todas solo querían por que yo era el único hombre… ninguna fue por motivos reales.

Houki: bueno pues… dices que mi hermana te salvo…como lo hiso.

El rostro de Ichika se volvió oscuro pues su cabello creaba una sombra… eso aterro un poco a houki.

Ichika: unas locas con IS enviadas por una familia que estaba con nosotros llego… éramos 3 adultos 4 niños y un bebe… claro de mi genero… dos de los niños llamados John y su hermano mayor Michael eran extranjeros junto con uno de los adultos y también estaban Dan y su hermana menor Ran Gothanda… todos murieron… solo quedamos Ran y yo… estaba a punto de rendirme y ser la carnada para que Ran escapara…pero Tabane apareció y pateo a las mujeres con IS justo antes de que me dispararan… me desmalle por cansancio y cuando desperté estaba en una de las bases secretas de Tabane… ella me cuido junto con Ran y pues en honor a Dan me cambie el apellido a Gothanda ya que le prometí cuidar de Ran antes de que el muriera.

Al principio Ichika sonaba frio y oscuro pero apenas el menciono a Tabane el comenzó a hablar con más ánimos además de estar un poco feliz… houki noto eso… y aunque estaba a punto de interrumpir a Ichika cuando estaba en su fase oscura apenas noto su fase animada decidió que el siguiera… pero ella quería cambiar el tema.

Houki: Ichika… como vamos a vivir en la misma habitación, pues… hay que poner algunas reglas Ichika… como el uso del baño… yo lo usare d tu lo puedes usar de 8 a 9…

Ichika: pero y si quiero usarlo antes… además no hay baños afuera como en el área de entrenamiento, o de actividades.

Houki: sinceramente no me siento relajadasi no uso el baño de mi cuarto.

Ichika: cierto… me gustaría ir al baño de mi propio cuarto en ves de el del colegio…porcierto no hay baños privados en este edificio ¿Verdad?.

Houki: asi es pero solo hay una al fina de cada corredor.

Ichika: dado a que la academia IS solo es de mujeres, esto se a convertido en una emegencia… pues no hay algún baño para hombres… asi que me obliga a usar este baño en ves de cualquiero otro

Houki: bueno…

A houki le suena el estomago en señal de que tiene hambre.

Houki: por que no dejamos esto para despues y vamos a comer algo.

Ichika: bueno… ogala nadie intente matarme en el viaje.

Houki: ¡¿matarte?!.

Ichika: en la otra academia seguidoras de "los hombres son la muerte" me atacaban sin parar… solo espero que no haiga de esas aquí… incluso me ataco una con un IS… no tuve mas remedio que usar mi IS para defenderme.

De repente del reloj de Ichika una pantalla holográfica aparese y dice.

Pantalla: Llamada entrante de Shinonono Tabane…

Ichika: mira es Tabane.

Ichika contesta y la pantalla se agranda mas y la cara de Tabane sale pues es una videollamada.

Tabane: como estas Ikkun…lamento no ir en persona pero no puedo dejar sola a Ran… ¿Houki?... ¡yata! Eres compañero de cuarto de mi hermanita…

Tabane habla en un tono normal además de tener los ojos medio cerrados pero los abre al ver a houki.

Ichika: si lo soy… em houki saluda.

Houki: em hola hermana… me alegra que salvaras a Ichika.

Tabane: no hay de que, no podía dejar que esas mujeres malas le hicieran algo a mi Ikkun.

Se escucha un ruido de fondo como si se cayeran muchas cosas de metal.

Tabane: lo siento tengo que irme… recuerden pásenla bien y houki… por favor…no lo hagan sin protección aun no quiero tener sobrinos, además que no creo que te quepa todo dentro.

Tabane hace una mueca y la llamada se corta dejando tanto a Ichika como a houki muy avergonzados.

Houki: a que… se… refería… mi… hermana.

Ichika: mejor te digo después, mejor vamos a comer.

Ichika llevo a houki hasta la puerta donde esta por fin reacciono y fueron al comedor.

Mientras caminaban muchas chicas vieron como Ichika no tenia ningún problema con houki lo cual las hiso sentir un poco celosas de que su única oportunidad se va con otra.

Al dia siguiente Ichika pidió que cambiaran su aciento a lado de houki, cosa que puso celosa a Chifuyu.

Bueno pues aquí un fanfic que estuvo en mi computadora por mucho tiempo.

Este es mi versión del fanfic black hero versión 2 pero no incluirá a bajamut (se que no se escribe asi pero yolo) sino un IS completamente OC pues el Is de el ichika original lo tendrá Chifuyu o Madoka.

La verdad no se si lo continuare pero ya quería desaserme de documentos viejos y vi este que nunca subi… como dije no se si lo continue pero si lo continuo esperen al mes siguiente.


	2. 1er intento de un fic de Splatoon

Vortex: otro proyecto/idea/ esto no saldrá de mi computadora.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en inkopolis el gran zapfish volvió a la torre, DJ Octavio estaba en su prisión/burbuja de nieve, callie (Mar, para los que juegan en español) había regresado a la normalidad y elcapitan y agente 3 regresaron y conocieron a agente 4, todo iva muy bien hasta que…

Callie: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!.

Todo el edificio de apartamentos donde se hospedaban Callie y marie [mar y tina] escucharon el gran grito de furia/sorpresa de callie.

Marie: '¿Por qué se lo dije sabia que se pondría asi?' calmate callie solo te digo lo que vi.

Callie: ¡Como el me puede hacer esto! ¡me esta traicionando!.

Marie: nunca fueron novios callie.

Callie: ¡pero podrá pasar!.

Marie: entiende callie, el solo te ve como una amiga/celebridad.

Callie: ¡e intentado de todo para que se fije en mi pero¡… ¡simplemente no lo hace!.

Marie: no será porque agente 3 piensa que estas en una liga totalmente diferente por ser una celebridad.

No era mucha la sorpresa de callie que ella supiera sobre su enamoramiento hacia el agente 3, despues de todo marie fue la que evito muchas estupideces de Callie por querer llamar la atención del agente 3, la única que no pudo evitar fuera que se dejase capturar por DJ Octavio para que agente 3 la salvara pero no tenia contemplado que el agente tres estaba de viaje con su abuelo, y que una chica inkling que le pusieron el nombre de agente 4 la salvara Por parte de marie…

Callie: ¡ahora esa agente 4 llamo la atención de agente 3!...

Resulta que el dia que el capitán y agente 3 regresaron a inkopolis agente 4 habia hido al octo-valley y pues agente 3 ya agente 4 se encontraron y tuvieron una agradable platica y la verdad se sentían como amigos de toda la vida, inclusive estaban muy juntos el uno del otro… claro tanto callie como marie no se habían dado cuenta de esta amistad hasta que pearl y marina comentaron sobre esta pareja de jugardores, mostrando una foto de agente 3 y agente 4 juntos en la batalla, comentaban que siempre estaban en el mismo equipo y que parecian que fueran expertos de toda la vida juntos, cosa que a marie le sorprendió casi de inmediato se lo dijo a callie.

Marie: hey el esta en todo su derecho de prestarle atención a quien el quiera.

Callie: ¡pero por que no a mi!

Marie: bueno con esto te tendras que rendir de intentarlo.

Callie: la apartare.

Marie: que digiste.

Callie: ¡la aprtare!... ¡mostrare que soy mejor que ella!... ¡asi agente 3 se fijara en mi!.

Marie: funcionara tanto como tus bromas medio eroticas asi el.

Callie: ¿me pregunto como esas insinuaciones nunca funcionan en el?.

Marie: no tengo idea pues una de tus bromas de ese tipo dejo a un chico inkling en el hospital por falta de tinta… pues la tiro toda por la naris.

Callie: ¡y no funcionana en el!

Marie: te aconsejare Callie… dejalo el esta con agente 4 y no veo el problema.

Callie: ¡porque tu la elegiste!.

Marie: ¡no la hubiera elegido si alguien no se hubiera dejadoraptar por unos lentes hipnoticos que te hipnotizaron 2 veces!.

Callie: Aggggggg.

Mientras tanto en octo-valley tanto agente 3 como agente 4 estavan sentados apreciando la bellesa del octo-valley… y jugando cartas con DJ Octavio.

Octavio: ¡Ja! ¡Gane!.

A.3: Como es que siempre ganas Octavio.

A.4: nunca te ganamos.

Octavio: nadie me a ganado en las cartas desde la gran guerra.

Octavio ya se avia resignado a escapar y con tanto tiempo que paso con agente 3 y agente 4 lo terminaron hablandando pues por lo menos ellos lo entretenían… pero aun seguía siendo un gruñon octariano.

A.3: algún dia te venceremos en algo que no sea en batalla.

A.4: pues en eso siempre te vencemos.

Octavio: solo me ganan por esas estúpidas Squid Sisters y su música que me desconcentrae hipnotiza.

A.3: si, a si son ellas.

A.4: beuno por lo menos tengo a experiencia que salve a una antigua Idol mia de los crueles tentáculos de… Lo siento.

Octavio: me lo meresco… supongo que ni teniendo el poder de un cantante les ganare.

A.3:algún días nos venceras.

A.4: pero prometenos algo.

Octavio: Que.

A.4: nos darias la posibilidad de conocer a marina en persona.

La cara de agente 4 estaba llena de iluciones.

Octavio: no hare tal cosa puede que se mi ñeta pero no dejare que desperdicie su talento heredado de mi en ustedes… y mas en ti agente 3

A.3: bueno… quien lo diría tu ñeta y pearl le hacen competencia a la callie y marie.

?: alguien hablo de mi.

El agente 3 lo supo en el momento que escucho su vos… tenia que escapar pues la vos de callie demostrabra furia comprimida y explotaría en el… ahora se preguntaba que hiso esta ves para molestarla.

A.3: ca-ca-callie… co-como es-estas.

Mientras agente 3 se giraba lentamente hacia la dirección de callie vio que agente 4 estaba un poco timida, y cuando vio como callie tenia una mirada de furia dirijida hacia agente 4 supo que el problema también era de ella.

A.4:Ho-hola Callie co-como has es-estado.

Callie: tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

La vos de furia de callie intimidaba bastante y agente 3 suspiro aliviado que el problema noera con el y al mismo tiempo le mando un mis condolencias por lo que haría callie a agente 4.

Agente 4 fue detrás de callie hacia la cabaña del capitán ero sin no antes decir.

Callie: no creas que te has salvado agente 3.

Mientras en la cabaña.

Agente 4 se sienta en la cama del capitán y callie cierra la puerta.

Callie: haci que… que an estado haciendo el agente 3 y tu últimamente.

Agente 4 con timides responde.

A.4:nada solo batallas por territorio en las guerras de tintas.

Callie: ¡no me mientas! ¡desde cuando sales con el!.

Agente 4 se ruboriso y comenso a pensar en como seria salir con agente3.

Callie: ¡no me digas… desde que se conocieron!.

A.4: no-no-nosotros no-no es-es-estamos Sali-sa-Sali-saliendo.

Pero callie tomo su ruborizacion como una prueba de que si estaban saliendo.

Callie: mas te vale que cortes con el porque es ¡MIO!.

Agente 4 se asusto tanto de callie que se transformo en calamar y en un supersalto salió disparada de la cabaña hasta cerca de una de las teteras.

Agente 3 fue rápidamente hasta ella y verla en el suelo muy ruborizada y mucha tinta alrededor de ella asi que no perdió tiempo y corriendo y esquivando a callie salió del octo-Valley para ir al hospital.

Octavio: no crees que fuieste muy aspera callie no vas a ganar su atención asi sigues atentanto contra ella.

Callie: nadie pidió tu opinión.

timeSkip unas horas despues.

Tanto agente 3 como agente 4 hivan a su apartamento ya que decidieron que con el dinero que ambos ganavan podrían conseguir un mejor apartamente y pagarlo entre los 2.

A.3:me sigo preguntando que te hiso callie.

Agente 4 se ruborizo por que recordó que callie le dijo que si salía con agente 3.

A.3: te sientes bien.

A.4: si estoy bien.

A.3 te ves un poco roja…

Agente 4 se ruboriza tanto que el rojoresalta mas por su cabello/tentáculos color naranja porque agente 3 puso sontra la de ella para medirle la temperatura.

A.3: estas caliente, segura que te sientes bi-

Agente 4 se desmalla.

A.3:hey… agente 4… hey… maldición tengo que llevarla rápido.

timeSkip horas mas tarde.

Agente 4 yano podía dormir con agente 3 con esa idea en lamenteya que por el momento la habiatcion solo tenia una cama tenia que compartirla y no había problema pero con ese pensamiento en su mente ya no podía dormir con esa idea y entre mas se movia agente 3 mas se ruborizaba agente 4. Ya ella no pensaba que agente 3 era solo un amigo si no que una pareja potencial.

A.4:sabes todo lo que hemos pasado creo que deveriamos dar el primer paso a una mejor relación que simples amigos y ser… novios…

Ella se sonrrojo inmediatamente al decir la palabra.

A.3: encerio lo crees.

Ella se congelo ya que ella lo había dicho en vos alta.

A.4: em si por que no…

No recibió respuesta… resulta que el hablo dormido.

A.4: que suerte estaba dormido.

Pero mientras eso pasaba una no muy clamada callie estaba histérica al darse cuenta de que tan cercanos eran los dos agentes y ver que ya hasta vivian en la misma hibitacion y en la misma cama.

Marie: porfavor callie calmate ya no puedes hacer nada solo dejalo.

Callie comenso a mirar a su prima calmándose ya que probablemente no le cae muy bien enojarse tanto pero comenso a llorar.

Marie: mira si agente 3 no se fijo en ti y se fijo en agente 4 no dignifica no puedan ser amigos.

Callie: pero cual es el punto de eso, estamos en dos niveles totalmente diferentes yo soy una celebridad y el es jugador caulquiera y ella también es una jugadora cualquiera y creo que marque mi destino con agente 3 despues que le hice eso a ella.

Lo siento pero aquí lo dejo

Se que amuchos no les gustara esta callie pero solo experimento un poco con el tema del splatoon.


	3. 2do intento de un fic de Splatoon robado

Esto era genial, habían pasado ya 8 meses desde que con ayuda de sheldon y Marie vencimos a DJ Octavio y rescatamos a callie pero desde ese dia todo ha ido bien para algunos y mal para otros.

Callie y Marie se separaron y cada una dejo su profesión.

Callie era manager de las nuevas ídolos de inkopolis… las cefalopop.

Marie decidió suplantar a su abuelo en el octo-valley y ambas me ofrecieron trabajos: como ayudante y vigía respectivamente y acepte ambos trabajos por el dia y la noche respectivamente.

La agente 3 llamada Sam "la verdad nunca supe su verdadero nombre pero me imagino que se llama Samantha" se dedicó al competitivo y actualmente junto a su equipo "el cual yo no formo parte" son el equipo número uno de los rankeds y ella ahora es una ídolo para los inkling que quieren ser del competitivo.

Y yo Ridley mejor conocido como agente 4 me e estancado de las guerras de tinta, nunca llegue al competitivo y sigo con mi hero shot y mi splat-brella… que no e tocado en 5 meses.

Desde ese dia de patrulla no pude volver a empuñar un arma otra ves, en múltiples veces estuve apunto de ser Splatted y no había respawn como en las guerras de tinta.

Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí, no el destino todavía tenia sus cartas bajo las mangas.

Conoci a una chica novata que tenia la misma puntería que un star trooper de esa película de los habitantes de la superficie, Creo que se llamaba Star Wars o algo asi, pero el tema es que tenia una pésima puntería y la ayude, prácticamente la entrene, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y no las pasábamos bien hasta que cuando pensé que teníamos lo suficiente me declare… solo para terminar botado de la manera mas dolorosa posible, y me mando al quinto pino y lo peor fue que ella ni si quiera medio las gracias por entrenarla y ahora usa mis movimientos como suyos ya que cito "nunca saldría con alguien que no tiene futuro".

Y la agente 3 pues también paso algo igual, ese dia yo estaba con patrulla con ella y bueno paso lo que paso, las octolings nos emboscaron y yo termine traumatizado por el dolor que esa nueva tinta de color negro que usaban las Octolings encambio la agente 3 nunca recibio una sola gota de tinta… no fue porque ella fuera bueno, si no que yo fui prácticamente su escudo… yo recibi mucho de esa tinta y el dolor que venia con ella, no era igual que la tinta morada que usaban normalmente y según una de la que alcance a oir antes de desmallarme fue.

"que tal se siente lo que nosotros sentimos cuando nos tiran en su tinta"

Prácticamente la tinta negra era igual que la tinta verde que usábamos… que suerte que no acabe Splatted porque no había respawn en ese lugar.

Desde ese dia no volvi a usar mis armas y casi al mismo tiempo las Squid Sisters se separaron cada una ofreciéndome trabajo para aliviarme del traumatismo… lastima que no funciono.

La agente 3 intento ayudarme cuando el capitán y ella volvieron nos volvimos amigos y se sentía igual que con esa chica que por cierto se llama cream… y sucedió lo mismo… ella me rechaso pero de manera mas amable y dijo que podríamos seguir siendo amigos, pero lo peor fue que ella uso las mismas palabras que uso Cream… "yo no saldría con alguien en quien no veo futuro" pero agrego "pero podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?".

Desde entonces me e sentido miserable y el trabajo que callie y Marie me daban era lo único que me distraía de ese sufrimiento, el pesar de 2 rechasos por mejores amigas aunque una dejo de serlo por que según ella "ya no tienes nada que me sea útil… largo" el sentirme usado y el pesar de cuanto sufrimiento cree cuando les disparaba a los octarianos y octolings, eran suficientes como para ya averme tirado al agua sin algún punto de respawn cerca, pero callie y Marie eran las únicas que me mantenían con vida y cuerdo aunque ellas son mas unas hermanas para mi que mis jefas.

Y de ahí estamos ahora, es sábado por lo cual estoy libre, y no tenia nada mejor que hacer, tenia mi Splat-brella y mi hero shot colgadas en una pared de mi departamento junto con mi ropa de héroe enmarcadas y la verdad se veian muy bien ahí pero algo me decía que este dia no seria como los demás, algo era diferente.

Recibi una llamada de callie pidiendo que le ayudase ya que uno de los trabajadores que instalaran el esenario para las cefalopop para celebrar el próximo splat-fest no llego y necesitan manos extras, claro yo fui sin oponerme, no tenia nada que hacer y le devia mucho a callie por este trabajo.

* * *

si se que es calcado del otro fic pero queria hacer mi version pero la deje en el olvido.


	4. una historia de MLP Spike

esto probablemente no salga de mi blog de notas almenos que mi prima lo suba... si que me desaogare con mi propia version de el fanfic de CMC Operacion que gane la mejor... lastima que el creador abandono fanfiction antes de terminar... o eso parese.

ademas que las alas de spike son mas grandes que las que dibujo el autor darkuzspirit... prácticamente si las pone al frente de el, puede taparle todo el pecho, estomago y el área de la entrepierna y un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

otro cambio es que todo sera anthropomorfico... pues no estoy acostumbrado a lo otro y siempre cambiaba las lineas en mi mente a anthropomorfica cada ves que leia.

y como es un mundo anthropomorfico hay vestimentas... explicare que ropa llevan en el capitulo.

otra cosa es que retrasare un poco el viaje hacia el reino de herespides ya que apple Bloom, scootaloo, Sweete belle, estrella y odett no seran las unicas enamoradas hasta ese punto.

asi que todos los demas cambio se mesionaran mas adelante.

Capitulo 1

cambios que no devian de pasar

que pasa cuando hay un mundo que por mas de ser el original... puede haber multiples versiones de el, en el que se ramifican en cosas como: ¿que habria pasado si?... pues hoy no nos concentraremos en el original... no hoy vamos a mirar atraves de una de sus versiones alternativas donde la pregunta es que pasaría que Spike conociera mas dragonas que Estrella y Odett... pues iremos a ver que es lo que pasa.

a diferencia del mundo original esta versión de spike tenia un movimiento especial... era un contraataque... el movía cualquiera de las alas hacia adelante y cada golpe que se le diera al ala se convertiría en energía que se liberaría en el próximo golpe que hiciera Spike.

una habilidad muy importante que a medida que crecia el la entrenaba... cada vez mas podia aguantar mas golpes antes de tener que liberar la energia.

pero a diferencia de la original no nos sentraremos en las CMC si no que en anteriores encuentros de Spike.

tiempo despues de el ataque de tyrek y que se reconstruyera la biblioteca Spike comenzo a vivir ahi con olowichus y su fenix Pee Wee.

pero un año despues a Spike Pinkie Pie Le pidio a Spike que fuera al campo de arandanos y le pidiera a los granjeros su dotacion mensual... pero ese dia fue diferente... ese dia conocio a un ser que estaria en su cabeza por un largo tiempo... Una Dragona... de su edad... y esta tenia el nombre de Scarlet... una dragona con una inusual flama que en vez de quemar congelaba.

sin duda Spike la paso bien ese dia y fue muchos dias despues siempre pasando tiempo con ella y de hecho Spike estaba comensando a sentir el mismo sentimiento que tenia con rarity. pero llego un dia... ella tenia que irse sus padres se iban y ella no podia quedarse pero prometio volver... aun Spike espera su regreso... tiempo despues lo supero... y volvio su vida a la normalidad pero... un dia Twilight Sparkle junto con sus amigas y Spike emprendieron un viaje hacia unas ruinas donde encontraron un antiguo portal, de ese portal salieron Versiones del genero cambiado de las Mane Six y de Spike.

ahi estaba otra ves la sensacion... esta otra vez frente a una dragona... aunque fuera el mismo solo que con el genero cambiado.

eso no quitaba el hecho que fuera una dragona pero por lo menos no fue el unico en sentirse asi, todos en esa habitacion tenian ese mismo sentimiento. las Versiones alternas de las Mane Six y Spike se presentraron.

Dusk Shine.

Elusive.

Rainbow Blits.

butterscoch.

A.J.

Bubble Barry.

y Barbabara o para abrebiar Barb.

Las Mane Six y Spike también se presentaron.

El grupo fue al castillo y cada uno se quedo con su version alternativa un dia completo y bueno Spike fue el unico que no pudo aguantar ese sentimiento al igual que barb pero para su suerte no paso a mas.

pero al final. las versiones alternativas tuvieron que irse... eso dejo triste al grupo pero afecto mas a Spike pues otra promesa de dragon se hiso... prometieron que se volverian a ver.

despues de eso todo el grupo volvio a sus vidas normales, Spike lo Volvio intentar con Rarity pero paso lo mismo que en la dimension original.

eso fue hace un Año... pero hace nueve meses paso algo mas...

Spike se encontro con Otro dragon este era solo un poco mas grande que Spike pero ya era adulto y este tenia una Hija de la edad de Spike... si, Otra mas.

la razon por la cual este dragon busco a Spike era devido a que era de los pocos dragones que podia usar un poder que ni los Alquimistas Dragones ni los unicornios y alicornios podian usar... el Chakra.

este le pidio a Spike que lo dejara entrenarlo pues nesecitaba no podia dejar que un dragon con tal capacidad se quedara si entrenamiento nesesario.

al final Spike acepto, devido que aunque fuera amable, comprensivo y servicial llegaria el dia que la unica forma que saldria vivo sera pelear.

ademas queria saber mas de los dragones.

lo primero que aprendio fue a hacer un clon que para la suerte de Spike le salio a la primera... este lo usaron para que suplantara a Spike en Poniville, mientras el entrenaba en las montañas cercanas.

A medida que pasaban los meses Spike aprendio tres nuevas tecnicas:

El escudo de energia: cada vez que pusiera su ala al frente de el con la intencion de defenderse un escudo de energia apareceria para protegerlo.

El contraataque: cada ves que algo inpactara contra el escudo de energia su energia era acumulada y spike podia moldear la energia como un gran ataque de fuerza.

y la tercera seria una sorpresa.

despues de los Nueve meses de entrenamiento fisico duro y muchas platicas con la dragona Spike regreso a Poniville por una pequeñas vacaciones pero no espera lo que le pasara.

Spike: ummmm cada ves mas pienso que Celestia levanta el sol cada ves mas temprano.

spike comienza su rutina mañanera: se lava la cara se cepilla los dientes, se baña y se viste con unos pantalones azules y una camisa verde con los bordes morados. entonces comienza a cocinar su desayuno con una cara igual a la de frisk (-_-). cuando termina le da de comer a Olowichus y A Pee Wee. el se sienta en su puesto y comienza a comer mientras se relaja leyendo un libro, tanto tiempo entre entrenamientos hiso que Spike valorara estos momentos.

asi pasaron las horas, ponies venian, pedian unos libros y se iban. toda una rutina.

pero entonces llego Rarity.

Spike: bienvenido a la biblioteca de poniville, vienes a buscar un libro de costura rarity.

mientras desia eso ya Spike estaba buscando el libro.

Rarity: ¡no!, es que nesecito tu ayuda para mover un par de objetos pesados a mi casa.

Spike: dejame adivinar... cajas con telas costosas o equipo nuevo.

Rarity: las dos cosas... me ayudarias.

Rarity hiso su mejor pose dramatica.

Spike por lo servicial que era no pudo negarse.


	5. 1er intento de un fic de pokemon

Vortex: bueno este sera el primer capitulo que será como yo ubiera hecho el primer capitulo.

Spike: y para cuando mi fanfic

Vortex: si es cierto todavía sigo planeando tu fic.

Spike: mmmmm :v.

Vortex: lo siento.

Bueno direporque no creo que este fic sea tan bueno como el que hiso Toaneo07.

cambio del escritor: verán a algunas cosas que solo Toaneo07 Ver.2.0 tenia para esta historia que yo no se, muchos dirían que lo aga como desee, pero además que la calidad de Toaneo07 es mucho mas alta que la mia, el tiene ya muchos fanfics anque muchos no los continue pero te enganchan, encambio yo soy un novato que tiene 3 historias (bueno 1 ya que las otras dos me las borraron) y para acabar no enganchan mucho.

verdad no recuerdo mucho de las primeras temporadas: puede que me ahiga visto la serie pero las primeras temporadas desde su inicio hasta el comienzo de diamante y perla no recuerdo casi nada y no se porque ya que pokemon fue una de mis series favoritas junto con naruto… pero la deje con blanco y negro, pero la intente retomar con xyz pero yo no estaba disponible cuando pasaban los episodios por televisión. Y ahora con sun & moon tal ves deje la serie ya que el rollo de escuelas no me gusta mucho.

verdad no soy un experto en pokemon tanto la serie como los juegos: no se si me diran poser o que pero yo solo e jugado las historias y ya no me metia al competitivo ni nada y con la serie la veía de niño muy seguido pero amedida que creci tenia cada ves menos tiempo hasta ya no poder verlo en la TV.

Asi que no se si sea el indicado para adoptar esta historia pero lo intentare avisare cuando este disponible el 1er capitulo de "Kyurem the ice dragon" o lo prefieren en español "kyurem el dragon de hielo".

Spike: recalco que lo quiero en ingles.

Vortex: bueno descargo de derechos.

(ninguno de los personajes y objetos presentados en este fic son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.)

¿Que es un maestro Pokemon? Solo aquel que sabe sobre todo los tipos diferentes de pokemons, como interactuar, como criarlos correctamente, como ayudarles a mejorar, un cago completamente imposible dirían algunos ¿no? Pero todo puede ser logrado si tienes el valor, la determinación, y el coraje suficiente como para sobrepasar los obstaculos imposibles y conseguir tu cometido. El valor y determinación es la clave para todos, tanto para los pokemons en el momento de evolucionar y para cuando el entrenador de su fe a su pokemon. Solo Nesecitas determinación.

Spike: esto me recuerda al undertale por el tema de la determinación.

Vortex: hey dejame seguir con la historia.

Spike: Ok.

Habia pasado ya una semana desde aquel momento en que sus amigos en el viaje de Sinnoh se habían separado. La cuestión es que la liga fue aplasada dos meses después, lo que avia sucedido fue que hubo una trifulca con los restantes miembros del ya disperso equipo galaxia o galaxy que intentaron atacar la sede de la liga, pero los alto mando y la campeona Cynthia los derrotaron, pero aunasi Sr. Charles Goodshow decidió aplazar la fechade la liga, para prevenir incomodidadesa los competidores además un tiempo de entrenamiento. Así estaba las cosas, Ash tenia casi 2 meses para prepararse para la que seria el mas intenso campeonato hasta ahora.

Pero la cuestión es que se encontraba solo… bueno con sus pokemons pero solo en lo que se refiere a personas. Dawn había quedado en segundo lugar en el gran festival y tenia que prepararse para hoenn, brock tuvo una emergencia familiar pues su madre tuvo un accidente en kanto y tenia que cuidar a asus hermanos. Ash no los culpaba, de hecho les agradecia que le hayan tomado en cuenta antes de haber tomado una decisión.

Por ello ahora estaba solo y sin saber que hacer. Actualmente había recibido a gliscor que había terminado su entrenamiento con el maestro del aire. Ash había hablado con el profesor Oak para permitirle tener varios pokemons a mano porque no quería dejar asus anteriores pokemons al olvido, ellos eran igual de importantes. además ya con los gimnasios cerrando si tenias la autorización de un profesor podias llevar muchas pero en batalla seguías usando 6. pero aun asi el no sabia que hacer.

Se encontraba actualmente en la zona donde por primera ves se había encontrado aquel riolu y que había salvado de la casadora J siendo acompañado por su fiel amigo pikachu, estaba buscando un lugar para poder entrenar aunque no sabia por donde comenzar y en que mejorar, tenia en su equipo a gible, cyndaquil, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Glalie, Kingler, muk, buizel, gliscor, totodile, bayleef, snorlax, Sceptile, los Tauros, Swellow, su inseparable amigo pikachu y una kingdra que recientemente había capturado unos bandidos lo usaban como arma pero Ash la salvo retando a una pelea a los bandidos que perdieron miserablemente

Ash: bueno, mejor aprovechemos este tiempo para entrenar pikachu, el profesor oak nos permitió llevar muchos pokemons por tener todas las medallas y la liga es en 2 meses. Bien chicos ¡salgan!.

Ash lanzo todas sus pokebolas execpto una con una pegatina de una gota de agua con una flama azul. Todos sus pokemons mas confiables y fuertes quines saludaron al estilo a su entrenador, unos mas afectuosos que otros, bueno muk y bayleef que se lanzaron a abrasar a ash haciendo que riera con fuerza.

Ash: ¡ya, ya chicos! Se que me extrañaron, yo igual. Tenemos mas de un mes para pasarlo bien juntos pero ahra debemos entrenar ¿Qué les parece?.

Muk y Bayleef: Mok/Bay, Bay (como quieras Ash).

Los dos pokemones cumplieron la petición de su entrenador y se palntaron junto a los demás pokemos esperando las indicaciones de Ash.

El joven de pueblo paleta rápidamente presento asus nuevos amigos pokemons con los los antiguos u fueron en dirección de un lago por aquella ruta, deseaba tener un poco mas de privacidad para entrenar.

Si saber que en ese momento en algún lugar estaban hablado justamente de el.

?: ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?

?2: si él es el elegido, tu mismo lo has dicho, todos los han dicho pero son muy orgullosos como para admitir que desean estar con aquel humano… el es diferente.

?: pero tu jamas lo has conocido…

?2: Lo he hecho a través de tus palabras, las de lugia, las de mew, las quejas de kyogre, las palabras suaves de ho-oh y las especulaciones de los demás legendarios pero los repito, la desconfianza y la traición pasada a ellos lo han llevado a no hacer lo mismo que yo hare en este momento.

?: pe parece noble tus palabras pero…

?2: se que estas pensando mewtwo y se lo que hago, tu confias en el chico, eso se nota pero no te recrimino el no estar con el.

Mewtwo: yo lo respeto, el es el único humono que hasta ahora e ha demostrado que no toda la raza humana es traicionera y vil. El es alguien de corazón puro y doy prueba de ello. Solo que no siento las ganas de convertirme en su pokemon… no ahora.

?2: Espero que en un futuro recapacites en tu decisión, no estas solo en ese dilema, preguntale a Latias y quisas encuentres a una amiga en este vasto mundo. Deseo conocer al humano y eso hare. Lo siento, siento que estar con el dara paso a una gran aventura.

Mewtwo: entonces no necesitas nada de mi, has tomado tu decisión. Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen.

?2: Y me asegurare de que no ocurrar. Por mi honor hare todo lo que este en mi poder para no lastimar a mi futuro entrenador.

Mewtwo: solo espero que no empeoren las cosas kyurem.

Mientras que con ash.

Ya ash havia dejado a sus pokemons entrenando y fue a un claro cerca de aji con la pokebola que tenia una pegatina de una gota de agua y una flama azul.

Ash: bueno es hora de hablar con el.

Ash lanza la pokebola al aire y de ella sale la kingdra antes mencionada.

Ash: bueno Kingdra hay que hablar, se que no te pueda entender muy bien pero hare lo posible. Esta es tu decisión.

Ash tiene su pokebola en la mano y tiene el dedo justo encima del botón de liberar.

Ash: no te quiero fosar a que te quedes conmigo pero crees que podras estar por ahí y que no te vuelvan a atrapar los bandidos o alguna otra persona.

Kingdra: ( _La verdad no se si pueda quedarme sola en este lugar)_.

Ash: entonces que dises kingdra, tu puedes decidir, no te voy a forsar a hacer nada.

Kingdra: (confiare en ti).

Kingdra inclina la cabeza y vueleve a su pokebola.

Ash: estaría bien hacer lo típico de cuando capturo un pokemon pero no creo que deva hacerlo.

Habian pasado cinco días desde que el entrenamiento inicio y ash podía decir que estaban avanzando… un poco en realidad. Al saber en que mejorar Ash pensó que era mejor que sus pokemons se enfrentaran entre si y en algunos casos uno contra varios para aumentar la resistencia y habilidad y funciono en parte. Cyndaquil había evolucionado justamente al cuarto dia a quilava y aprendió ataque estallido, también había llamdo a charizard del valle Charirrifico


	6. 2do intento de fic de pokemon

Vortex: supongo que en algún momento tenía que hacer esto.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

El lugar: un campamento en medio del bosque.

Quienes estaban Ahí: pues un arcanine, un lucario, una zoroark, un luxray y por ultimo una charizard muy poco común.

Su entrenador se encontraba en un rio cercano junto a la bestia defensiva que era su sexto pokemon el metagross plateado de sinnoh.

Pero para saber por qué estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa retrocedamos un poco unos años más atrás.

Tear una charmander que acababa de ser escojida por un entrenador de nombre de Alex, al principio se llevaron mal pero al final pudieron hacer las paces. Mientras iva por su camino Alex se topó con un shinx un poco maltratado pero se unió al viaje y haci fueron pasando el tiempo, Alex capturo un growlithe que evoluciono a arcanine, un riolu que evoluciono a lucario, una zoroa que evoluciono a zoroark, y recientemente en su viaje por sinnoh el metagross plateado… prometiéndole que nunca lo usaría para pelear ya el ya necesitaba un descanso… pero… Tear evoluciono de manera muy rara a charizard… pues no se veía como una charizard pues era mas parecida a una humana ya que contaba con cabello, tenia una figura femenina…(apariencia en el cover de la historia).

Alex le dio un nombre a cada uno de sus pokemons.

Tear era su charizard.

Luca era su lucario. (Tengo un compañero llamado Luca así que puede ser usado para ambos géneros… creo)

Zora era su Zoroark.

Lux era su luxray. (creo que puede ser usado con el género masculino… pues un personaje de un anime se llama así)

su arcanine nunca acepto un nombre por lo cual Alex siguió llamándolo arcanine.

Y metagross pues el no quería un nombre por lo cual Alex no le puso nombre.

Alex se preguntaba porque ellos no querían nombre pero no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto

La cosa era que con el pasar del tiempo Tear paso de odiarlo a quererlo pero no era la única pues zora también se había enamorado de su entrenado por sus cuidados y como se comportaba con ellas pero ella jamás aceptaría que se había enamorado se su entrenador.

De seguro pensaran solo tiene 6 pokemones… pues si… verán el no entro a ninguna liga el solo quería viajar y alejarse del laboratorio donde trabajaba su padre así que no se empeño en capturar pokemones como un maniaco… solo los que querían venir con el… bueno el único pokemon que se interesó en capturar era al metagross plateado pero era para darle un descanso pues conocía lo que era ser acosado constantemente.

Alex en su pueblo era un chico codiciado por las chicas y nunca supo porque.

[Aclaración: en este mundo pokemon tienes que tener 17 para ser entrenador pokemon]

Ya con 19 años alex paso 2 años viajando entre regiones y su próximo objetivo era kanto… la región donde nacio… el por fin entraría a la liga y la temporada de medallas (osea cuando los gimnasios pokemon están abiertos para enfrentarse a los entrenadores por las medallas.

El ahora mismo estaba en sinnoh y era la ultima ves que acampaba en sinnoh hasta ir por su liga pokemon.

Ya habiendo explicado pasamos a esa tarde.

Alex estaba bañándose y metagross decidió ir con el por según el descansar del "ellos"

Recientemente se habían enfrentado a un entrenador con un charizard y todos sospecharon por qué tear tenía un forma diferente pero Alex no le dio importancia pues no iba a abandonar a su primer pokemon solo porque es diferente.

Pero sus pokemons mas Luca que aunque le tenía gran respeto a su entrenador él se preguntaba por qué era tan descuidado… pero bueno sus pokemons estaban por confrontar a Tear para saber por qué era diferente.

Pokemon translate/STATUS_OFFLINE…/LOADING_PROTOCOLS…/STATUS_ONLINE…

Luca: versa tear te llamamos porque queremos saber-.

Tear: déjeme adivinar… porque soy diferente al otro charizard a que nos enfrentamos… pues no tengo idea solo evolucione así.

Lux: tiene que haber una explicación no puede ser así de simple.

Arcanine: y pues qué esperas cuéntanos que hiciste, una poción diferente o algo así.

Tear: no sé lo que me hiso cambiar… pero no voy a decir que me alegro por cambiar.

Lux: ¿por?

Tear: esta forma es mucho más ágil que la de un charizard normal, además que soy mas pequeña que un charizard normal…

Esa última frase deprimió un poco a la charizard.

Zora: mira tear… puedes no parecer una Charizard normal pero igual no me igualaras.

Zora se llevaba mal con Tear pues esta se llevaba mucha de la atención de su entrenador por ser diferente o por ser el primer pokemon y esas cosas así que Zora siempre intentaba superarla pero remarco el "intentaba" porque no lo lograba… pero había algo anormal en Zora pues ella tenia unos cambios que no muchos notarían pues su apariencia era mas femenina de lo usual y además hay que decir que los mechones de pelo negro del pecho que van hasta sus hombros eran mas grandes en el área del pecho… pero no era que tuviera mas pelo si no que tenia unas bolas de carne… [saben no soy bueno en estas cosas así que solo diré que zora tiene mas apariencia a una chica además tener tetas… si ya lo dije táchenme de pokefilico o algo asi… :´( ] Y pues no era obra de una ilusión de ella.


	7. intento de un fic de naruto e IS

Bueno esta es mi nueva historia…

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Adaptándose a la nueva vida.**

Am pasado siglos desde que la 4ta guerra ninja sucedió pero el héroe de esa guerra seguía vivo pues no fue hasta ayer que Naruto despertó de su sueño inducido por los bijuus pero que rayos paso…

Naruto junto con sasuke lograron sellar a kaguya y comenzaron a luchar para porfin terminar con lo que enpeso a se milenios atrás.

Naruto salió victorioso pero la victoria no duro mucho debido a que estaba apunto de morir pero los bijuus no lo dejaron ir tan fácilmente ya que se avían encariñado con el pues a excepción de kurama todas tenían una personalidad femenina, asi que sellaron a naruto en un cristal para que sanara sus heridas pero no tomaron en cuenta el tiempo que pasaría, todos sus amigos volvían cada año a intentar destruir el cristal que mantenía preso a Naruto y volviera a la vida pero no podían, los aldeanos agradecidos decidieron hacer un templo donde se le recordara y siempre venga gente a intentar romper el cristal… pero nadie podía al final pasaba el tiempo sus amigos se casaron tuvieron hijos y esos hijos también lo intentaron pero no pudieron y al final fue olvidado, pasaron las décadas y siglos, el templo desmoronaba y años después un terremoto dejo sepultado el cristal…

Pasaron siglos, la gente dejo de usar chakra y concentrarse en la tecnología y al final era ninja quedo como un mito.

Pero una genio Shinonono Tabane logro crear algo que pudo al mundo de cabeza y fue los IS o Infinite Stratos pero solo podía ser usado por mujeres y el balance del mundo quedo a favor de ellas, se creó la academia IS para entrenar a jóvenes pilotos para eso y todo estaba bien hasta que en el segundo campeonato mundial de IS el Mondo Grosso, Orimura Chifuyu gano por segunda vez el campeonato ya que ella gano el primero pero tuvo un costo y ese fue la vida de su hermano menor ichika…

Ichika fue secuestrado el dia del campeonato pero nadie alerto a chifuyu hasta que termino el campeonato, ella voló en su IS lo mas rápido que pudo al lugar donde lo retenían pero… cuando llego… encontró a su hermano muerto de un disparo en la cabeza y delante de el una televisión donde transmitían su victoria, ella abandono a los IS ya que por culpa de ellos perdió a su hermano, quedo devastada y por supuesto la muerte de Ichika provoco que Tabane decidiera desparecer…

Chifuyu se convirtió en profesora de IS en la academia IS y juro nunca manejar otro IS en su vida.

En una de las practicas una chica descontrolo su IS y se estrello dejando un cráter pero el cráter desenterró el cristal donde Naruto estaba, rápidamente se intento llevar el cristal al laboratorio para analizarlo pero al querer muestras del cristal este parecía irrompible ni siquiera el diamante podía cortarlo, así que usaron láser pero tampoco funcionaron así que Chifuyu llamo a Tabane para que la ayudara en esto, por supuesto necesitaba una muestra para analizar y Chifuyu se cabreo y le dio el puñetazo más fuerte que pudo y para sorpresa y terror de muchos el cristal se desquebrajo un poco pero se derritieron los pedazos que cayeron al piso como si fueran hielo,

Dos golpes más y el crista se rompió por completo revelando a Naruto que rápidamente fue llevado a enfermería, 3 días después Naruto despertó solo para encontrarse a Chifuyu y a Tabane al lado de él.

Chifuyu: así que por fin despertaste… quien eres y por que estabas dentro de ese cristal.

Tabane: Chi-chan ese no es modo de presentarse… ¡yo soy la gran genio y ídolo del mundo Shinonono Tabane! Y ella es… ¡Chifuyu Orimura la mujer más fuerte del mundo!.

Naruto: bueno… yo soy Naruto Uzumaki… e-e-en qué año estamos.

Chifuyu: 2140. (fecha inventada la verdad no se en que año se localiza Infinite Stratos)

Naruto: ¡Nani! Tanto tiempo a pasado… bueno… supongo que no los vere mas.

Chifuyu: todavía no me has respondido la segunda pregunta.

Naruto: pues… no tengo la menor idea.

Chifuyu y Tabane se caen al estilo anime.

Naruto: dije algo malo.

Tabane: como no vas a saber de cómo estabas dentro de ese cristal… ¿donde esta?.

Naruto ya no se encontraba en la habitación y solo avia una ventana abierta donde pasaba un poco de brisa.

Chifuyu: es imposible que sobrevi- ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?

Naruto se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Chifuyu: ¡Activen seguridad NVL 2 el sujeto se a escapado!

Bueno naruto escapo hasta que para esconderse se metió a un hangar que por activar el NVL 2de seguridad este rápidamente se cerro:

Naruto intento no recurrir al uso de chakra así que comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que encontró una máquina perfecta para esconderse pero a penas lo toco el IS Raphael Revive básico (no tengo idea si es Rafael o Rafale o Raphael pero voy a usar Raphael) este reacciono a el y comenzó a acomodarse al cuerpo de Naruto hasta que la puerta fue abierta por Chifuyu que se sorprendió al igual que todas las mujeres al notar que naruto estaba controlando al Revive.

Naruto aprovecho para escapar pero en el momento que se movió el revive comenzó a brillar y tan solo quedaba como algún tipo de traje de combate especial sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, este comenzó a moverse y se sintió mas ágil y rápido y aprovecho eso para escapar del hangar pero termino en la arena 3 donde fue rodeado por 6 mujeres con sus IS apuntándole.

Naruto: bueno me tienen rodeado pero no acabaran conmigo tan fácilmente.

Mujer: quien te crees te superamos en numero.

Naruto: eso nunca es cierto conmigo kage bushin no jutsu.

Naruto crea 10 clones que comienzan a cargar un rasengan cada uno.

Mujer 2: que se multiplico y no son ilusiones.

Mujer 3: que clase de ataque es ese.

Naruto en cuestión de milisegundos se encontraba de frente a alas mujeres y les dio de lleno el rasengan ya que sus clones asieran lo mismo.

Todas tenían el escudo de energía de 500% a 50% de recibir el ataque de lleno pero Chifuyu en un traje táctico especial (el mismo del ultimo OVA de IS) se acerco a naruto lista con sus espadas.

Chifuyu: no se quien seas pero has causado problemas… me sorprende de que seas capas de pilotear uno de esos.

Naruto: soy de los que aprenden en la practica y no es tan difícil es como si llevera ropa nueva.

Chifuyu: cuanto tiempo llevas en ese cristal todo el mundo sabe que un IS no puede ser operado por hombres.

Naruto: solo una pregunta… ¿Qué es un IS?.

Chifuyu, Tabane que miraba desde una pantalla lo que pasaba, las 5 mujeres y todo el mundo que escucho eso se cayo al estilo anime por esa pregunta.

Tabane: (desde el intercomunicador) es lo que estas usando ahora mismo Naru-baka.

Naruto: hey… hee que es esto.

A Naruto le apareció un holograma con el mensaje de que "la configuración a sido terminada" y el traje de Naruto comenzó a cambiar para hacerse más grande y ahora si parecerse a un IS.

La apariencia avia cambiado totalmente los brazos y piernas del IS eran mas delgados que le revive original además de que tenia 9 ondeantes colas y cada una terminaba en una cabeza mecánica de cada bijuu, debajo del brazo derecho tenia un cañon que parecía tenia un calibre grande, las alas antigravitatorias eran en forma tiangular y se desplegaban en forma de alas de un jet, la ornamenta encima de la cabeza de naruto ya no era el mismo que el del revive ahora eran parecido al de un zorro naranja y parecía como si estuviera comiendo la cabeza desde atrás, las alas eran un poco gruesas y era porque también desplegaban misiles y el color el IS eran naranja en unas partes y negras en otras pero las alas eran de un color plateado metálico.

Un montón de hologramas se mostraron revelando que cada cola podía convertirse en un cañón que lanzaría una bijuu-rasenshuriken del tipo del bijuu y que el cañón podía modular su calibre y de ahí podía variar su cadencia, si el calibre eran grande como el de un cañón la cadencia era muy lenta como de un disparo cada 3 segundos pero si era pequeño podía ser comparable a las gatling guns en cadencia.

Kurama: **bueno gaki todos coincidimos que el traje es estupendo pero ya concéntrate que no tenemos idea que tan fuerte sea ella pero es fuerte después de todo es la mas fuerte del mundo.**

Naruto: no me digas.

Kurama: **preparate.**

Naruto salto y en el salto acciono los propulsores del IS logrando mantener vuelo.

Naruto: es igual que cuando uso el modo rikudow.

Chifuyu: este es tu fin.

Rápidamente Chifuyu corrió hacia Naruto y el hiso lo mismo pero el preparo el rasengan y Chifuyu tenia la yukihira tipo 2 que gracias a unas modificaciones de Tabane podía ser usada con el traje especial de ahora mismo tenia Chifuyu puesto.

Los dos chocaron pero rápidamente con un clon naruto hiso que retrocediera para no recibir otro rasengan.

Kurama: **gaki si te da problemas esta fase puedes volver a la anterior solo si dices "mode 0".**

Naruto: mode 0.

El IS volvió a brillar y reducirse de tamaño para volver a ser algo parecido a un traje táctico negro y naranja.

Comenso una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde "milagrosamente" naruto iba ganando aun cuando Chifuyu logra atravesarle el hombro con la yukihira bajando dramáticamente el escudo de energía de IS de naruto hasta 0%, pero Chifuyu se sorprendió que la barra de energía de naruto se volvió a llenar pero esta ves decía 999% 8/9 (imaginenese los energy pack de metroid prime) naruto aprovecho esto y le acomodo un bueno puñetazo en la panza a Chifuyu y para el terror de las personas que miraban la pelea Chifuyu fue mandada lejos, algo por lo que se le conocía a Chifuyu es que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo casi no se le podía mover era como pegarle a un muro de hormigón, pero alrededor de naruto las 4 espadas de Chifuyu que se encontraban enterradas en el suelo comensaron a brillar.

Naruto: Mierda.

El lugar donde se encontraba naruto ubo una explosión muy fuerte tan fuerte que cualquier IS dejaría su escudo en 0% pero no el de naruto, el de naruto mostraba 120% 8/9.

Chifuyu: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡ese ataque dejaría a cual quier IS en 0%!.

Naruto: no se como pero sabrevivi… bueno ya me canse de juegos asi que… (ruido sordo).

Naruto cayo al suelo… con la espalda rellenada de agujas de cerbatana que por su puesto tenían sedante.

Tabane y el resto de las chicas se hacercaban a Chifuyu con rifles de sedantes.

Tabane: misión cumplida Chi-chan… no puedo creer que te mando lejos de un puñetazo (golpe) auuu que mala eres Chi-chan.


End file.
